Uncovering Mysteries of Tomorrow
by Artemisia Willows
Summary: Micah finds himself running away and accidentally meets a mermaid! He'll have to go through the ordinary life of Sharance Villagers and deal with the many girls interested in him. On top of that, there seems to be a mystery lurking in the dungeons... "Ah! This is fun! All the squid I can eat!" "Who started a party in my house?" "What am I doing here..."


Okay, this is my first fanfiction. Please regard me kindly! I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah! Along the story, leave me reviews on who you think Micah should have a love story with! So, yes! Please enjoy!

* * *

Micah ran stealthily, making no sound as he entered a dark cave. He knew monsters were inside, but it didn't matter. He needed to escape the people chasing him and the heavy downpour.

After entering the cave, Micah found chickadoodles hanging around, waiting to attack unsuspecting visitors, and buffalo charging at shadows, mistaking them for humans. He weaved through boulders and rocks before slipping into a cavern. It was almost too easy.

Inside the cavern was a huge, sparkling body of water, almost like a crystal lake. Slowing down his breathing, Micah waited for the quiet and light footsteps outside the cavern to pass. In the far corner of the lake was a large, flat surface and Micah waded towards it, wanting to rest. His peace lasted for a few moments until it was destroyed by a small eruption in the water.

"Ah! This is fun! All the squid I can eat!" a voice said, speaking to itself. Micah jumped and felt his body tense up from the sudden startle. _**What the hell?**_ He looked around, wanting to find the source of the voice just so he could tell it to shut up. He didn't need it to give away his location. Scanning the cavern, he saw that the voice came from the water.

"Eh?" the voice said again. He located the source and his eyes narrowed. It was a girl, probably a year younger than him, with her head bobbing above the water. From what he could see, the girl had soft pink hair with baby blue strand here and there and cherry colored eyes. She looked strange, but pretty… in an outlandish way.

"What?" he inquired with a sharp tone. The girl then smiled brightly and was about to say something when she heard other footsteps and voices. She glanced at Micah, and he silently pleaded her to stay quiet. The girl looked like she understood and nodded happily; the waters became silent as well.

"I'm telling you, I saw him run in here!" one deep voice said. The girl looked at Micah and he held his breath. _**Be quiet, be quiet, **_**please**_** be quiet…**_

"Look, I don't see or hear anyone. I'm getting out of here before something bad happens." Another voice, lighter than the other, said and the footsteps disappeared, leaving the two in silence. Micah let out a sigh of relief and turned his eyes to where he last saw the pinkette, but she was gone. Looking around, she was nowhere to be found. _**Good, she left-**_

"That surprised me! So you were getting chased by the bad guys?" she curiously asked and watched as Micah sprung five feet in the air.

"AH!" He yelled and prayed to _God_ that his pursuers didn't hear him. He turned to see the girl lift herself on the other side of the flat surface. Finally relaxing, Micah scratched his head and sighed. _**Might as well humor her. **_Although he didn't want to talk, he needed her to not freak out and attract the people chasing him.

"Well, yeah, I guess…" was all he could say. He wasn't about to tell a complete stranger, even though she was cute, why he was being chased.

"Don't you think this place is pretty? There's a lot of squid here!" she asked, completely changing the topic. Micah's face scrunched up at the sudden change in topic. _**Wait, what?**_ He looked around, noticing things that he hadn't paid attention to. The cavern was lit up by glowing crystals and the lake was filled with big fish. He also noticed a pale blue bucket next to the girl which was filled with… squid?

"I guess so..." He said, still off guard about the squid thing. _**What the heck was a girl doing in the middle of a lake catching squid?**_ Both listened to the sound of the rain beating against the cave's roof. Micah was busy thinking of a way to get out of the cave. He needed a place to stay…

"It's a really nice place!" Was her energetic comment when suddenly she stood, only to fall again. "Ouch! Oh… I forgot to clean the bath!" Micah gave the girl a weird look. _**Talk about clumsy…**_ She turned to him. "Do you happen to know what time it is?" she asked in a rushed manner.

"Uh, nine at night?" Micah hesitantly replied. _**Well, not exactly nine, but some time at night.**_ He watched as the girl froze then sigh as she picked up her bucket. When she smiled, he could tell his cheeks were turning pink. _**She's really cute when she smiles… And looks sane when she doesn't talk…**_

"Wow, already this late? I better get going or Sakuya is going to worry... I bet the bath is needing some cleaning!" She finished happily and Micah watched in amazement as a strange and faint blue light gathered around the girl, blanketing her. _**Wait, never mind that… Is that-**_

"Wait! You're a mermaid!" Micah yelled as he finally noticed when she stood that instead of two feet she had a beautiful tail. He would've asked why the light was surrounding her or what she was doing here in the first place, but he… _**Mermaids are real?**_ The girl grinned brightly in his direction.

"Duh! Of course I'm a mermaid, silly!" She exclaimed and vanished.

~( ^ - ^ )~

Micah awoke to the annoying sounds of the cluckadoodles roaming outside of the cavern. He groaned and ran his hands through his messy hair. He looked around, trying to find signs of the ditzy mermaid but she was nowhere to be found. Realizing she had left, Micah walked out of the cavern and into the cave, looking for the exit so he could get some fresh air.

Micah was greeted by warm, bright morning rays. He looked around, studying his surroundings. To his right were a rocky pathway and a painted wooden sign read, _Oddward Valley: Enjoy picturesque hiking through caves and a creek in this autumnal valley._ _Make it all the way to the top of the hill to enjoy a serene view. _

Micah turned around and saw clearly that what had saved him from the rain was a cave. He bowed politely to it and saw that to his left were a grassy path and another sign that read, _Sharance Village_. Micah became curious and headed towards the path. _**What's the worst that can happen? **_

Upon exiting the strange land, Micah came across brick pathways and a huge mansion. The mansion was painted earl gray, cool blue, white and other pale colors. In front were two huge statues of women carrying vases, pouring… water? Micah shook his head in astonishment and looked ahead. _**Okay, Weird Clue Number One…**_

There was an apothecary, with a huge, black witch sign hanging in the front. He saw two girls outside, one with blue cotton candy hair and rich violet eyes wearing a big, pointy, lilac witch hat. The other looked like an aristocrat, with a parasol shading her soft lavender hair that was adorned with a cute pale yellow ribbon. Micah's eye twitched at the sight. _**A Witch and an Aristocrat? Okay… Weird Clue Number Two…**_

The aristocrat was the one who saw him first. Micah and the aristocrat glared at each other until she looked the other way and scoffed. _**Snobby much?**_ Micah thought. The other girl, which looked like a young witch, saw him and ran over. _**Oh dear…**_

"Oh! A customer! Are you feeling well? You probably aren't, are you! Do you want some medicine? Or should I inject you? Oh, I see! You're so ill that you're speechless! Hurry, I'll prepare a shot for you right away! Oh, are you so sick you can't walk? Dear, how thoughtless of me. Don't worry. I'll just inject you now!" the witch talked quickly and pulled out a giant syringe. Micah's eyes widened and he looked over at the aristocrat who was now inching away from the scene. She was going to run and not help him!

"Wait!" was all that Micah could utter and when the crazy girl started towards him, he ran past the mansion, the two strange girls, and the apothecary into a new section of the town. Upon passing a sign that read _Flower Way_, Micah ran into someone, which caused the said someone to fall.

"Ow!" exclaimed a soft, feminine voice. Micah looked down to see another girl. This one looked completely different.

She was wearing a nice, pink intricate skirt that was adorned with flowers and reached her knees. Her top was a pale green tank top and a see-through shawl with pink flowers decorated that as well. The girl wore white, flat sandals and a white headband with flowing colorful beads held back her bright orange, shoulder length hair.

She had dropped a bouquet of white and pink camellias and Micah picked up the girl's flowers, holding a hand out for the girl. The girl took his help and Micah pulled the girl up. _**At least this girl looks sane…**_

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." The girl apologized while gladly taking the flowers Micah had returned. He smiled kindly, not wanting her to feel troubled.

"No, it's my fault. I kind of freaked out and ran over here." He explained, scratching his head and looking away. This girl was cute. Maybe even as cute as the mermaid. The girl then laughed. It sounded pleasant and soothing.

"Oh, well thank you. Seeing as you were freaked out, I guess you've met Marian, this town's young witch in training. She tends to be a bit forward with her medicine…" the girl said, awkwardly laughing again. Micah laughed as well. It was contagious.

"Yeah, I noticed that." He answered holding out his hand. "By the way, my name is Micah." He introduced himself and the girl shook his hand. Her hand felt soft and fragile. _**Just the way a girl's hand should feel. **_

"Nice to meet you Micah. I am Shara and I work at the flower shop here with my Grandpa and little sister." she said, gesturing towards a small and cute shop in the middle of the sector.

Micah noted two other shops that were at either side of flower shop. Shara noticed Micah's gaze and examined him closely.

"You know, I've never seen you around here before. Are you a traveler?" Shara politely asked. Micah's gaze returned to the orange haired girl and he nodded. This was his chance. Maybe he could find some sort of lodging here…

"Actually, I am. I'm in search of a new beginning. Or maybe a place to settle down…" he trailed off, staring at the sky. What he said was true. Shara grinned brightly.

"That's great! Oh, I have the greatest idea!" she exclaimed and Micah became curious, wondering what her great idea was. Just then, another girl exited the shop right of the flower shop.

The girl had long, waist length fiery red hair and nonchalant ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a fur lined pink coat over a black top and orange skirt. She also wore black tights, a belt, and brown boots. _**Well…**_ Micah thought of everyone's attire that he had seen. _**This village definitely has a diverse view of fashion…**_Shara noticed the girl and motioned her over.

"Raven!" Shara called and the girl walked over with a calm face. Raven glanced at Micah then looked at Shara, confusion obvious in her eyes. "Raven, can you do me a favor?" Shara politely asked the girl and Micah kind of knew Shara wouldn't accept a "no". Raven slowly nodded and Shara whispered something in her ear. _**Aha, thought so…**_ Micah looked away, feeling out of place. _**What am I doing here…**_ He then remembered he was supposed to be looking for a new place to live. He ran a hand through his ruffled, golden locks.

"Micah, follow Raven. I'll be back in a minute!" Shara said and with that, ran into the flower shop. An uncomfortable silence erupted as Raven stared at Micah. _**Follow? But she isn't moving…**_ Micah groaned. Maybe he could try to keep a Pro and Con chart of living in this seemingly weird village. But, first…

"Um…" Micah started but Raven started walking away, her destination the upper left path. Sighing, Micah followed her. Entering another section, the two came upon a huge tree.

"Woah…" Micah whispered, amazed by the size of the tree. It was humungous. It was probably the hugest and most unique tree he had ever seen. It had stairs that led to a door at some point of the tree. The tree had circular windows too. At the bottom of the tree, he saw two giant openings at either side of tree, which were professionally covered with ivy vines that you could barely make out what it was. The tree looked like a specially made nature house. It was spectacular. _**Fit for a person like me…**_

Raven began to walk up the stairs, knowing Micah following her. Micah admired the shape of the leaves and the natural house. It was grand; how all the vines and branches framed the outstanding house. Once at the top, Micah noticed a bright red mailbox at the left side of the house. _**Does somebody live here?**_ Raven knocked twice on the door and then opened it.

The interior looked really nice and well taken care of. Micah looked around, observing his surroundings.

In the middle of the room was a round, wooden table big enough to sit four people. On the far right was a bookshelf full of books and a big, wooden chest. At the far center was a kitchen. It had all the necessary appliances needed in a home. The fridge was at the far right, next to the wall and the other appliances. There was a stove, an empty counter, a steamer, an oven, a pot, a frying pan, and a mixer. It was fully equipped. There was another set of stairs at the far left which sparked curiosity in Shiro. Next to the stairs hung a calendar. On the far lower left corner were a twin bed, a dresser, and an empty night table.

"Wow. This is cool." Micah complimented. He walked towards the table and ran his fingers across it. Three clean plates were on top of the white tablecloth and Micah wondered if people were here.

"Hey…" Micah was about to say something but stopped when he saw Raven leaving. "Wait! What am I supposed to do?" Shiro yelled and was about to chase her when the door burst open.

"Ah, thanks Raven for doing this!" Shara said, emerging from the bright rays and into the just as bright house. Raven shyly smiled and nodded. Shara then turned to Micah and beamed.

"Micah, you can live here if you want. My grandfather is the mayor of this town, so I got permission from him. Oh yeah, just to mention, three other people live here as well. So, you'll be sharing this living space with Mizuumi, Mizuki, and Akito. Mizuumi gets up really early, so the only time we usually see her is around the afternoon or night." Shara explained. Micah considered this. _**Mizuumi? Maybe that's her …**_

"And the other two?" Shiro asked.

"Well, actually…" Kana was about to say something when the door burst open. Again.

"Who started a party in my house!"

* * *

And so, cliffhanger! Maybe… Is it the mysterious Mermaid! Find out on the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! But maybe most of you would like Shounen Ai? Tell me! Just kidding… But that's what reviews are for! So tell me if you liked it, **LOVED IT**, if I can improve and whatever else comes to mind! Thank you for sticking with chapter one! I wanted to make Raven talk more, but, whatever. He'll have to get to know her I guess. Well, I'm sure you guys will just **SKIP** this part, but don't forget to press the **REVIEW BUTTON**. Just if you're wondering, I make the words big so that if you skim, you can see my **IMPORTANT** part! XD


End file.
